the_beyondfandomcom-20200213-history
The Beyond Wiki
Welcome to The Beyond Wiki The Beyond is a Pathfinder Living World Campaign. Perhaps you wake up one day, and suddenly realize everything feels off. ''You can't quite put your finger on it, but the people don't seem familiar anymore. You realize you don't remember how you got here. There are strange monsters roaming outside of town that you don't recall ever fighting before. The people don't like to talk about the outside world. They prefer to remain behind the walls, safe and sound. You, however, in true adventurer fashion, want to go out there and explore. After all, what else is there to do? Stay home and craft mundane items? Getting Started The Beyond Living World is a heroic fantasy game set in a dark world. A living world campaign, for those who aren't aware, is similar to many a usual campaign. PCs get together to fight monsters, slay villains, and generally be the heroes everyone wants to be. A living world, however, is distinct from a campaign in that the world never ceases existing between sessions. This is because there is no core group of heroes! Anyone can drop in and out for different sessions run by different GMs, and these sessions allow players to influence the world and the ongoing story. Much like a regular homebrew campaign, the players are responsible for the story, only it's not just 4 people responsible for the whole thing! Each session will have you fighting beside new heroes against new horrors. The first thing you want to do is create a character before starting off in the City of the Lost. Use the guide on this wiki to determine how you can build your character, because this campaign uses its own unique set of rules! Keep in mind that From Beyond is a horror themed fantasy realm that could be termed Golarion relative. It is not set ''in Golarion, but characters could be from there. The typical story to expect is one of heroes journeying to turn back the tide of ancient, mystifying malevolence. Expect to fight undead, demons, and aberrations, plus cultists dedicated to gods only the most deranged of wizards have ever sought knowledge from. The heroes will be tested not only physically, but mentally as the stress and insanity that they witness begin to take its toll on them. Adventuring is never a stress free profession, but in this world the stakes can be especially grim. Be sure to use Myth-Weavers for your sheet when you make your character. Any variant rules for this campaign are listed on the character creation page! If you want to see what other changes we've made to the base game before getting too far in, make sure to check out: 3rd Party Content Downtime Homebrew Kingdom Building Banned & Altered Content Evil PCs & PVP Use our forums to keep in touch with other players and keep up with any major updates. You will need to join our discord (see the Roll20) as well so you can take part in our sessions. We use Roll20.net to run our games, so be sure to make an account and get into the campaign if you haven't already! Latest activity Category:Browse